The construction of surfaces based on the principle of stacking planar elements and connecting them to each other by adhesive means, for example, is already known in the art. However, the method and construction of the planar elements so that they can be readily assembled and separated from their parent or base plates or sheets, has had serious disadvantages.
Thus, the planar elements are cut from parent plates or sheets by punching or laser cutting, and the planar elements are held to the parent plates by tabs after the cutting operations have been performed. After the planar elements together with the parent plate material have been attached to each other through adhesive means, it becomes necessary to remove the plate-shaped material from the planar elements which form the desired surface or body. The removal of such plate-shaped material has been found, in the past, to result often in fracturing also the planar elements which are used to construct the desired surface when the tabs are severed or broken. When pulling on the plate-shaped material which is to be discarded, furthermore, distortion of the planar elements has also resulted as a consequence of the forces that were applied to the tabs during the breaking-away process of the planar elements from the parent plate material.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for separating the wanted planar elements from the unwanted parent base or plate material in a simple manner which leaves the planar elements unfractured and undistorted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is economical and produces minimum material wastes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be applied readily without requiring special tools.